


Attraction

by Dreizehn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post Triangulum Arc, Triangulum Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi tries not to think about his attraction to Yamato, however Hibiki throwing a snowball at the chief makes that a little difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Done by request.....this pairing....is hard to work with, but I think I did good! this is going from break record ending.

Daichi watched Yamato prancing around in the snow walking alongside Hibiki looking generally...happy? At least for Yamato. Daichi swore it was a bit surreal seeing the man behave like a normal human being, or at least...somewhat normal.

Yamato didn't fully understand the concept of snowball fights, or as he liked to call it; frozen water volleyball. Hibiki seemed to want to teach him the ways of the game, and also decided that dragging Daichi along was a good idea. Daichi strongly disagreed.

Yes maybe Yamato was kind of adorable in a big coat and red nose, and maybe he thought it was sort of cute when he very rarely smiled and did that small chuckle- Daichi shook his head.

Bad thoughts, terrible thoughts. Yamato was not cute or adorable, he was a mischievous tyrant with a strange obsession with Hibiki, and a straight up unnecessary habit of being rude to him because he 'wasn't as good as Hibiki' sheesh!

Hibiki ran over towards him then made a snowball and threw it at Yamato before quickly hiding behind his confused and soon to be terrified friend. "Ssshhh," Hibiki said, holding a finger to his lips, then grinning.

"Don't shush me! Why did you-"

"Shijima!" Yamato yelled, then stood up. The white haired man glared at him furiously. Daichi deducted from the way Yamato was glaring at him, that apparently the white haired boy was not a fan of snowball fights, and really didn't like being the subject of stray snowballs.

Daichi looked at Yamato, then Hibiki, and decided to do the good friend thing and- "Hibiki did it!" -and rat Hibiki out to Yamato!

Unfortunately for Daichi, Yamato had already began his revenge as he was gathering snow in his hand, whilst glaring at Daichi. "I can't believe you would blame Hibiki for this. Own up Shijima!"

"Aah no wait Yamato- no don't throw that snowbal- ack!" Daichi fell over from the impact of the snow hitting his face- mostly for dramatic effect- and fell onto the snow. Fatality, gameover, Yamato beat him. "You win....damnit."

The chief walked infront of his line of view and grinned down at him. Daichi cursed inwardly. Yamato was really making it hard for him to not find him extremely adorable and annoyingly attractive.

"Of course I won," Yamato said, looking as smug as always, but instead of simply walking away as he usually did. Yamato reached a helping hand down towards Daichi.

Daichi hesitated, but accepted Yamato's hand. "Uh thanks..."

Yamato didn't say anything, only smiled at him briefly then turned his attention to Hibiki, and just threw a chunk of snow on the dark haired boy, but Daichi wasn't paying much attention to them any longer.

He was too busy wondering why his cheeks felt a little hot.


End file.
